Kate Logan
Kate Stewart Logan '''(born December 20, 1991) is an American singer and actress. With a powerful voice, she participated in some local talent shows as a child and always stood out. In 2006 she signed with the now bankrupt record label Sub Pop, and spent the year writing and producing her first album, Something to Say (2007). After the success, which eventually led to six singles, she ended up catching the attention of record labels and managed to get better contracts. In 2008 Logan released her second album, Who I Am, that despite having had good sales, didn't have the same impact of the first one, due to lack of promotion caused by personal scandals involving her until then boyfriend, pop singer Richie McCartney. Since then Logan pulled away from the music world and spent time presenting sketches on Rachel Woods program and TRL CSAV. With no plans to return to music, Logan stayed off the radar for almost seven years. In 2014 it was reported that she had been recording new songs over the years, by using extremely personal compositions. In January 2015, Logan released "Too Cool To Dace", first single from her highly anticipated third album, Problem, which was released shortly after. The singer then found herself in a phase of greater musical success and critical acclaim. In this reporting period she even announced a world tour, but never made it out off the papes. At today times, Logan, who has an network of monasteries all over Asia, is about to release her fourth record Fast Lane. Life and career '''1991-2006: Early life Kate Stewart Logan was born in Salinas, California. As a little child, she always loved to act and sing, what made her mother, Beatrice Stewart Logan, invest in it, taking Kate to several TV commercial castings at age of 4. Kate also frequented vocal classes to improve her good abilities, which led her to learn how to play piano. Growing up, Kate and her family started to struggle financially. They could no longer provide her vocal and piano classes, and it was getting hard to make money from local TV work. Ate age of 14, Logan posted some demos she had recorded while playing piano and posted on My Space hoping to get some attention, which worked. People from Sub Pop Records, a small label now bankrupt, reached to her and scheduled a meeting in Los Angeles, which went great. Kate signed a two records deal and started recording her debut album. 2006-2009: Something to Say, Who I Am and personal struggles Logan's debut single "This Time" was released in 2006, but didn't get much success, which made the label concerned. They then released the platinum-certified second single "Coming for You". The ballad made way better use of Kate's voice and was received with very positive reviews. When the single reached number one on the Mainstream Top 40 chart, she became, at age fifteen, the youngest solo artist to have a number-one single in America. Her first album, the multi-platinum-selling Something to Say, was released in 2007, peaking at number four on the U.S. Billboard 200, selling 105,000 copies in its first week and reaching the top forty of the UK Albums Chart. The album was followed by the hit singles "Comeback to Me" and "Anything", and was later re-released with two more singles "Never Underestimate a Girl" and "Say Ok". In the middle of the album cycle, Kate started dating the also newcomer Richie McCartney, and as both started making success their relationship started to get the media's attention. Something to Say has sold 8 million copies. Logan's second album, Who I Am, was released on October 2006. The album debuted at number one on the Billboard 200, selling 278,000 units. It was produced by Dr. Luke, Swizz Beatz, J. R. Rotem, Corey Williams, Soulshock & Karlin, and Bryan Todd. It received mixed reviews. In the summer of 2008, the lead single from her second album, "Let's Dance", was released to radio stations. "Let's Dance" broke the record for the biggest jump into the top three on the Billboard Hot 100 chart, moving from number 87 to number three in one week. The album's second single, "Identified", experienced even more success, peaking at number two. The album had two more singles "Turn Around" and "Baby Doll", the former having moderate success and the latter hitting the top 10 on US and Canada. In January 2009, Kate embarked on her first tour, the Identified Tour. The show was cancelled during its second leg in Europe due to Logan's personal struggles with drugs and her crazy lifestyle going to nightclubs, which increased after she and Richie McCartney broke up. After the cancellation, Logan checked into a rehabilitation clinic in Los Angeles and stayed there for a month. After leaving, she went to a himalayan monastery where she stayed for five years. 2009-2014: Hiatus and himalayan monastery During her stay at the monastery, Kate had several encounters with God. The singer prayed every day for the lives of the sinners in Hollywood and helped the nuns and monks with the gardens In 2011 she was dropped by her label after refusing to come back to record new material. In 2014, Kate felt fully in peace again to go back to Hollywood and be the bitch she used to be. She then came back and received some offers from record labels. She then signed with Capitol Records a five-album deal and started working on new material. 2015-present: Problem, album delay and Fast Lane In February 2015 the lead single from the third album "Too Cool To Dance" was released, getting lots of attention from the media. The second single "This Time Around" followed, getting much attention because of its lyrical content referring to her past relationship with Richie McCartney as well as the music video having a look-a-like model of him. The album Problem was released in April debuting atop of the US Billboard 200 and promotion followed with three more singles "Beat", "Feed the Flame" and "Over You". In middle 2015 Kate announced a tour to support the album and she said she would compensate the fans who been waiting for so long for her to come back and even those who didn't get to see her when the Identified Tour was cancelled. However, the Problem Tour was cancelled because of alleged personal struggles once again. Kate explained later that she wasn't prepared to start touring again after staying away for this long. She said promoting the album for almost a year was exhausting and she needed rest. In July 2016 Logan released a new single "Love Me Like You Do", announced as the lead single from her fourth album. The song reached the top ten on Billboard Hot 100, but the album was later postponed with no release date being announced. Kate went back to the studio and started working on new songs with new producers, starting the album from scratch. In May 2018 "Ferrari" was released as the lead single from the album. The single had a music video released and was promoted, reaching good numbers in the US, Canada and Australia. A promo single called "Dirty Little Secret" was released in August 31 and the album was announced to be called Fast Lane, with the pre-order starting all together. One week later the official second single "Messy" was released. Discography Studio Albums * ''Something to Say ''(2007) * ''Who I Am ''(2008) * ''Problem ''(2015) * ''Fast Lane ''(2018) Tours * Identified Tour (2009) * Fast Lane Tour (2019) Category:2007